NCB, Inc
by Lillie Cullen
Summary: REPOSTED A series of lemons written for fans, woven together with a thin plot. Some sweet, some saucy, some downright scandalous. Various pairings/groupings. ;
1. Tammy

_**A/N:** _If there's one story I get asked about more than any other, other than the Lessons trilogy, it's NCB, Inc. I pulled it a while back when there was a witch-hunt for explicit stories. Each chapter is a lemon, written for a fan, woven together with a thin thread of a plot. It was the ultimate in wish fulfillment. They told me their fantasy - I wrote it for them. Some are sweet, some are saucy, some are downright scandalous. Various pairings/groupings. ;) You have been warned. Without further ado, may I present... Naked Cullen Boys, Incorporated.

_**Disclaimer: **_Not mine, never was, never will be. Repeat for future chapters.

* * *

**Tammy**

It was just another boring, ordinary day in Tammy's life. The only exciting thing about her day happened on her way home. A tall, impeccably dressed woman with long, red hair was angrily arguing with someone on her cell phone, not paying a bit of attention as she started to cross the intersection – right in front of a bus. Tammy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to safety in the knick of time.

"Thanks, although I think I might have preferred the bus to having to talk to that woman for one more minute. My name is Lillie, what's yours?"

"Tammy," she said as she extended her hand, which Lillie shook firmly. "It was no trouble at all."

"All the same, I'd like to repay you. Tell me something, are you married? Boyfriend?"

She was slightly suspicious of Lillie's questions, but answered her anyway. "Neither," Tammy said regrettably.

"Hmmm. Well, Tammy, can I get your last name and address? Please allow me to send you something in appreciation for saving my life." Tammy was still nervous, but she had a doorman and a security system in her apartment complex, so she wrote down her information on the back of her receipt from lunch and handed it over. Maybe she was going to send flowers. Or chocolate, chocolate is always good.

Lillie's phone started ringing "Ding, Dong, The Witch is Dead" from The Wizard of Oz. Lillie growled at the phone as the streetlight changed. "Thanks, Tammy. I hope you enjoy my gift. Gotta run!" Tammy stared at her in stunned silence as Lillie ran across the street, arguing with who Tammy guessed was the same person as before.

The buzzer to her intercom broke her away from her recollections. Tammy hit the button on the wall. "Yes?"

"There are two gentleman here for you, ma'am. They say they have a delivery from a Miss Lillie?" Wow, she's fast. It had been not two hours since the incident on the street.

"That's fine, James, just have them leave it at the desk with you, I'll get it later." A moment of silence and then the buzzer went off again.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but they are insisting that you have to sign for it."

"Okay, James, just send them up. Thank you." She thought it was a little odd, but the woman seemed sane enough.

"Yes, ma'am. Buzz me if you have any problems." Tammy rolled her eyes. James had been hitting on her for months, ever since her best friend Rose thought it would be funny for them to both flirt with him shamelessly when they stumbled home from an evening at her boyfriend Emmett's club.

When she heard the elevator ding, she headed for the door. She was shocked at the sight before her. There stood two of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen. One was tall with honey blond hair and crystal blue eyes. The other slightly shorter with messy auburn hair and emerald green eyes, holding a large shopping bag in his hand. Both men were well dressed and obviously in peak physical condition. Tammy forced her jaw to close before she started drooling when the blond one spoke.

"Evening, ma'am. Are you Tammy Masen?" The man spoke in a sexy southern drawl that caused instant moisture to form between her legs. She nodded, unable to form a complete sentence. "My name is Jasper Whitlock, and this is Edward Cullen. We're from NCB. Miss Lillie sent us."

"Oh, yes, Lillie said she was sending me a gift, although it really wasn't necessary. Thank you for bringing it over." She reached her hand out for the bag, but found herself confused when Jasper did not hand it to her.

The one called Edward spoke. "I can see Lillie did not explain your gift to you. May we come in?" Tammy stepped to the side and allowed them entrance. She stood cautiously by the intercom after she closed the door. Even if they were unbelievably handsome, it didn't mean they couldn't be cat burglars or serial killers or something.

Both men took off their leather jackets and looked to Tammy for approval before laying them across the back of her couch. Edward leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms and ankles looking quite smug. Jasper approached her cautiously.

"You have nothing to fear from us, I assure you. You see, Miss Lillie's company, NCB, is an escort service. We provide pleasure in many forms to her exclusive clientele. Tonight, we are here to serve you. You see, darlin', _WE_ are your gift." Tammy stood there, stunned.

Edward pushed himself off the back of the couch gracefully. "If you would be so kind as to direct me to your bedroom so I can set up…" Tammy pointed down the hall, her face the perfect picture of confusion.

Jasper took a step closer to her and removed a stray lock of hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. She was instantly aware of his close proximity and her breath caught in her throat. "You must have done something really nice for Miss Lillie. She went out of her way to ensure you had the best. I must admit, you are the loveliest client I have had in a while. I believe I'm going to enjoy this almost as much as you are." Jasper leaned down and kissed her gently, but she didn't respond. She was still in a state of disbelief about what was happening. "Relax, darlin'. I promise you'll enjoy it." He kissed her again, and this time she responded to him. As he brushed his tongue against her lip requesting entrance, she sighed into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped his tongue into her. He tasted like honey and kissed like a pro, which she supposed, he was. Jasper explored her mouth slowly, deftly. Her knees went weak as he slipped his hands under her sweatshirt and rubbed his thumbs up and down her lower spine.

Just as the muscles in her knees were about to give out, Edward emerged from her bedroom. "I'm ready whenever you are." He said abruptly before he turned around and returned from whence he came. Tammy looked at Jasper, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't worry, darlin'. He's the best there is; he's just a little out of practice. You see, Edward has been out of circulation for quite some time. There are three of us in the elite category of Miss Lillie's organization; Edward, myself, and a gentleman by the name of Carlisle. She considers us the cream of the crop, so to speak. But as of late she's kept Edward to herself. He's become something of her pet. This is the first time in months she's sent him on assignment. Like I said before, you must have done something really nice for her." Jasper didn't wait for a response, he just took Tammy by the hand and led her to the bedroom. A dozen or more lavender scented candles were lit throughout the room, casting a warm yellow glow throughout the room.

Jasper took her other hand and pulled her into him again. As he kissed her softly, Edward came behind her. She felt him press against her quivering form as he moved her hair gently onto one shoulder and whispered in ear. "Would you prefer to undress yourself or shall we do it for you?" Jasper didn't release her from the kiss long enough for her to answer, so Edward reached around her and began unbuttoning her jeans. He knelt down behind her and slid the jeans down slowly, kissing the back of her thighs as he went. When Tammy's jeans were pooled at her ankles, he gently bent one knee, removed the offending clothing, and kissed the bottom of her foot before doing the same to her other foot. Jasper had knowingly wrapped his arms around her waist and supported her as she melted under the attention.

Jasper picked her up and carried her to the bed, where Edward had already turned down the sheets. He unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it to their feet before laying her gently on the bed. He took a step back and Edward quickly took his place.

"Roll over," he commanded softly. She did as he commanded and quickly rolled over onto her stomach, her hands under her head. Edward straddled her thighs as Jasper handed him a bottle that was sitting on the nightstand.

Edward squirted a little oil in his hands and rubbed them together to warm the liquid before smoothing it across Tammy's shoulder blades. The oil felt warm and soothing and smelled like vanilla. Edward began expertly massaging her shoulders and neck until every muscle he touched relaxed under his hands. Tammy was so lulled by what Edward was doing that she almost didn't notice when Jasper spread her legs wide and positioned himself between her knees. He placed a dollop of the scented oil in one hand and reached under her to spread it on her folds. Tammy immediately jerked her hips upward, slamming into Edward's pelvis in the process. He lowered himself against her back and she was instantly aware that he had removed his clothing. "Relax, love." He sat back up and scooted upward slightly so that she could lift her hips more comfortably. Jasper resumed his gentle caresses while Edward began massaging her middle back, his hands gliding over the outer curves of her breasts with every lap.

Edward got up when she began bucking more forcefully under him. He looked back to see Jasper with one hand wrapped around her hips, massaging her clit fiercely, while the other arm hand was reaching between her legs, two fingers plunging in and out of her glorious sex, his thumb resting lazily between her buttocks. Edward reached under her waist and lifted her gently until she was on her elbows and knees, her legs still spread wide while Jasper continued his work. Edward reached under and cupped her breasts in his wide hands, noticing how nicely they fit in his palms as he kneaded them. She began panting and moaning incoherently and he knew she was close to reaching her release. He pinched her nipples, sending her over the edge as she slammed her hips into Jasper's hand. Moments later she collapsed on the bed, still panting. Jasper leaned over and kissed both butt cheeks before biting one tenderly. Tammy twitched and giggled, but did not object.

One of them, or perhaps both, she wasn't sure which at that point, was running soothing lines up and down her spine with their fingertips until her breathing returned to normal.

"Roll over," Edward commanded serenely. She didn't think it was possible to be more aroused than she already was, but suddenly her folds began throbbing at the sound of his voice. She was certain there was very little she would object to at this moment.

As soon as she rolled onto her back, Edward grabbed her knees and spread her legs so wide her feet were hanging off either side of her bed. He spread her lower lips with his fingers and attacked her clit with his tongue. Like a master musician that had long since perfected his craft, Edward teased and nibbled her until she felt she would explode with the pressure he was building inside her. Jasper began kissing her again in earnest, but she had to turn her head away, unable to get enough oxygen, so he turned his attention instead to her collarbone, following it from her shoulder down to the base of her throat, pausing to twirl his tongue around the soft skin there before taking her nipple into his mouth. His hot tongue ran quick circles around her peak, hardening it until it was almost painful before turning his attention to the other nipple.

"You taste delicious, love," Edward murmured against her sex before plunging his tongue into her entrance, thrusting in and out, unmercifully rubbing her clit with his thumb. All too quickly, Tammy orgasmed again, her entire body arching upward from the force of her climax. This time, however, they did not pause to let her float down gracefully. Instead, she opened her eyes, her vision hazy from the pleasures they were giving her, to find Jasper hovering inches above her.

"Are you ready for me, darlin'?" Tammy nodded mutely. He grabbed her hips and she felt his thick member pressed against her entrance, but he went no further.

"You have to tell me how you want it, baby. Do you want it slow and sweet? Or do you like a nice…hard…fuck?" Jasper nipped her earlobe in between the last few words and it sent goosebumps coursing over her skin.

"I want it hard," she whispered back, blushing at her own honesty.

Jasper smiled at her. "That's my girl." He pulled back onto his knees and Tammy heard the distinct sound of rubber snapping as he slid on a condom. Edward slid in behind her and she could feel his erection pressed into her lower back and he pulled her hips flush against him.

"Put your ankles around my neck," Jasper commanded and she flung her legs up to meet the task.

Edward chuckled behind her at her enthusiasm. "I had a feeling she'd be a fun one," he said as he reached under her to pinch her butt. He leaned down and began nibbling on her neck, distracting her for a split second before Jasper crashed into her, filling her completely. Tammy gasped from the invasion.

"Breathe, Tammy," Edward's voice instructed. She wanted to obey but succeeded only in jagged breathes, exhaling sharply with every delicious thrust of Jasper's hips. She felt his balls slap against her skin every time he entered her and she closed her eyes to savor the sensations these two men were creating in her.

Edward's hands roamed over her torso, teasing every inch of flesh they found, while Jasper continued pounded into her relentlessly, his head flung back with his own pleasure. She was going to die from the intensity of this experience, she was sure of it. But she would die happy. She didn't know how long it continued this way, but she found herself begging for more.

"Please, Jasper, faster," Tammy begged.

"Your wish is my command, darlin'," and he sped up to a frantic pace, grabbing her hips to pull her against him every time he plunged into her, causing her to take him in to the very hilt, his tip hitting her most sensitive spot each time. Edward kissed the nape of her neck before biting down and Tammy was sent to a state of sweet oblivion like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Right on cue, Jasper reached his own release when her muscles clenched down tight around him.

"Damn, honey!" He groaned. Edward and Jasper shifted positions so that Tammy found herself sandwiched between them, Jasper still firmly inside her.

"Was that good for you, darlin'?" He asked as he pushed her hair, now damp with sweat, from her forehead.

"You have no idea," she sighed contentedly.

"Have you had enough?" Tammy thought long and hard about that question, but in the end decided her body couldn't take any more just then. With great regret, she shook her head. She felt the mattress shift as Edward silently went into the bathroom attached to her bedroom. She heard the water running and realized he was running a bath. Jasper caressed her arm and kissed her almost lovingly for several moments until Edward returned and picked her up bridal style to carry her to the bath. There were more candles burning and soft music began playing from her CD player in the bedroom. Edward lowered her gently into the steamy water, which was covered in a thick layer of luxurious bubbles. He handed her a glass of champagne he had evidently poured moments before.

"Lean forward, love," he said in a low, sultry voice. She did as she was told and soon felt him washing her back with the softest washcloth she had ever felt. He dipped it in the water a few times to rinse her back off before guiding her back by her shoulders. Her head fell onto a bath pillow that was not there before. Edward moved to the other end of the tub and lifted one leg and then the other, massaging her feet until she purred.

He stood up without another word and left the room. Jasper came in moments later and sat on the edge of the tub. He caressed her cheekbone with his fingertips and smiled sweetly at her. "Enjoy your bath, darlin'. Thanks for a lovely evening." She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead. When she opened her eyes, he, too, was gone.

Tammy wasn't sure how long she stayed in the tub, she had dozed off dreaming incredibly sweet dreams filled with shades of green and blue until the water chilled and woke her up. She stood to find an incredibly thick terrycloth bath robe hanging on the door, an insignia with the initials NCB monogrammed on it. When she went to the bedroom, she laughed at what she found. On her nightstand were two incredibly accurate chocolate replicas of the Statue of Adonis, in all his naked glory. The chocolates were flanking either side of a business card bearing the same logo as the robe and the name "Miss Lillie Cullen, Owner and Proprietor" embossed on it with a phone number. She flipped it over to see a note written on it. "Hope you enjoyed your 'gift.' Much love, Lillie". Underneath it, in a different color pen was a phone number and the words 'Call me anytime, darlin'. ~Jazz." This was definitely NOT another boring, ordinary day, she thought to herself with a smile.

* * *

_**A/N: ** _Come hang with me on Facebook / pages / Lillie-Spencer-Author / 198834803570254 or Twitter /Lillie_Spencer !


	2. Lea

**Lea**

Lea was one of Lillie's favorite clients, even though she only came to town a couple times per year. She was a high powered agent for all of Australia's leading heartthrobs. She was known for her hard as nails, take crap from no one exterior. Everyone knew who was in charge the moment she entered the room. All the men wanted her and all the women hated her for it. It was a high stress job, to be sure, which was why Lea was really hoping Lillie could work a miracle for her tonight.

"Hello?" the tinkling voice sang. She sounded so innocent. Lea knew better.

"Hi, Lillie, it's Lea."

"Lea! How ARE you? Are you in town?"

"Yes, for a couple of days. I'm overseeing filming of a crime movie one of my clients is starring in. They're trying to play games with our agreement on the stunt sequences and I'm not having it. I know it's short notice, but I could really use a little stress relief. Is Emmett available tonight by any chance?"

Ever since Emmett had gotten serious with his girlfriend, Rose, he had pretty much taken himself out of circulation. Now he ran Lillie's more legitimate ventures, including her nightclub and traveling revue show. He was always something of a…specialist, anyway. He was the one Lillie sent when she had a client requiring a high degree of energy.

"I'm sorry, Lea, but I doubt it. He doesn't really go on assignment anymore. Tell you what I'll do, I'll send Jasper over. He's one of the elite. He has a softer touch than Emmett, but all the girls love him."

Lea tried to hide her disappointment. She knew she shouldn't complain, she was lucky Lillie was able to squeeze her in at all, but she really needed a healthy dose of Emmett's enthusiasm. "That's sounds great, Lil, really. My usual suite? Around 8?"

"You got it. Call me tomorrow and let me know how he worked out for you. We'll have lunch."

No sooner did Lillie hang up the phone from Lea than it rang again. She picked it up quickly before Usher's "My Way" could travel throughout the restaurant.

"Emm, baby, speak of the devil. I was just talking to an old friend of yours."

"Yeah? Who?"

"Lea. She's in town for a few days. She was really disappointed when I told her you were out of the field."

"Lea? Hell yeah! I'll be there! When I said I didn't want to go on assignment anymore, that didn't mean Lea!" Lillie rolled her eyes. She could just picture him jumping up and down for joy.

"Well, Emm, you're going to have to be more specific. I already told her I was sending Jasper."

"I'll take Casanova with me. Maybe he'll learn a few things. He wouldn't satisfy her on his own. She's someone who is in control 24/7. When she calls us, it's because she needs to LOSE control, let someone else be in charge for a while. Geez, _Miss_ Lillie, I thought you understood these things! Listen, I'm gonna send you the short list of clients I still want to see, k?"

Lillie started to growl at him, but it came out more like a chuckle. "Emmett, you know you're the only one alive who gets to talk to me that way, don't you?"

"Yup! I'm the only one who gets to talk to Lea that way, too. That's why she likes me."

Lillie couldn't help but laugh. When he was right, he was right. "Okay, you win. Usual suite. 8 o'clock."

"Got it. Oh, the reason I called is because I want you to interview a new guy. He came to apply for a bartending job at the club, but I think he might be a great addition to NCB. Name of Adrian. When do you want me to send him over for a test run?"

"Tonight is fine. And explain to him what he's coming to see me for before you send him this time, okay?" Lillie was slightly irritated. The last new recruit he'd sent over was a disaster. Still, she had to admit Jacob had made a good addition to the revue show, at least, even if he wasn't cut out for field work. Way too sweaty and slobbery.

"Sounds good, I'll tell him. Listen, I gotta run. Gotta pick up a few things before my appointment. Can you see if Edward can fill in for me at the club tonight, since you and I are both going to be otherwise engaged?"

"Sure thing, Emm. Ciao."

Lea had already changed into a sexy red nightgown and robe set with a matching lace thong. She poured two glasses of wine and was just taking a sip when she heard the knock at the door. She was shocked to see Emmett standing there, with someone other guy hovering in the background. That must be Jasper, she thought as he gracefully took the glass from her hand as Emmett scooped her up into a giant bear hug.

"Lea, baby! I heard you missed me so I came running." He teased, lifting her legs up around his hips and grabbing her butt as he carried her inside the suite. He intentionally bounced her a little with every step so she would keep bumping into his enormous erection. He began devouring her neck, nipping and sucking his way up and down every inch of flesh he could find.

"Um, where should I set up?" The other man asked quietly. Lea looked over her shoulder to appraise him. He was tall, but not as tall as Emmett, slender but muscular, with blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He was not the gentle giant that Emmett was, but something about him intrigued her.

"Second door on the right," Emmett said between kisses. He knew his way around this suite well. He and Lea had spent time in every room there at one point or another. "Take the wine in with you. We'll be there in a few minutes." Emmett squeezed her butt hard and Lea squealed in delight.

"That's right, baby. You know how I love those little noises you make." He squeezed again, harder, and this time she moaned. Emmett crashed his lips to hers and pushed his tongue inside her mouth, not bothering to ask permission. She willingly submitted and moaned into his mouth as he carried her into the bedroom. Emmett looked at Jasper.

"Sit down over there. Watch and learn, rookie." Jasper rolled his eyes at Emmett. They both knew Jasper was far from a rookie, but settled into the wingback chair with a glass of wine nonetheless. He was anticipating quite a show.

Emmett sat Lea down gently on her feet, crossed his arms over his chest and took a few steps back. "Strip for me, baby." Lea's arousal jumped at the words. She sauntered towards the bed, swaying her hips as she dropped her robe. She took her time as she lifted the nightgown up over her head, not getting it off her arms before Emmett tackled her and threw her on the bed, straddling her hips and grabbing her breasts roughly.

"Damn, Lea, you have no idea how much I've missed these," he said as he leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking until it had peaked to perfection before turning his attention to its twin. He sat up and gave them both a good pinch. Lea's arousal began soaking through her panties.

Lea noticed her arms were still somewhat pinned in her nightgown, and started to wiggle out of it when Emmett noticed. "Leave it. I like you like that," he smirked. He scooted her to the middle of the bed and hopped off for a moment so he could remove his clothing. Lea unabashedly ran her eyes over his perfect form. She loved a guy with muscles, and nobody had muscles like Emmett. She wished she could rip her arms from that nightgown so she could run her fingers over every one of them. Emmett hopped up on the bed and straddled her again, this time with his back facing her. With no more than a flick of his wrists and her panties were laid to waste on the floor. Emmett got up on his knees and she was face to face with all of Emmett's worldly goods. No sight had ever looked finer.

"Suck me, baby. Suck me good and I'll make you scream harder than ever before. He lowered down and spread her folds to him before sucking her clit into his mouth. With his upper body lowered, he was now at the perfect angle for her to take him into her mouth. He was large, not only in length but in girth, larger than anyone else she had ever been with, and she knew from experience the best way to handle this was to take it slow. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him to her, licking up and down his length with her tongue before taking the tip in her mouth. She moaned against him as she felt him put three fingers inside her, thrusting in and out with a vengeance. He knew exactly where to curve his fingers to give her the most pleasure, and before long she lost all conscious thought as she gave in to the sensations.

Emmett began thrusting his hips, moving in and out of her mouth in rhythm with his hands, each time going in a little deeper. Lea's mumbled scream echoed throughout the room as he bit her clit ever so gently and made her entire body shake with the force of her orgasm. Emmett kissed her folds chastely before laying his forehead on her thigh as he continued thrusting in her mouth. When Lea regained control of her senses, she began teasing his balls and flicking her tongue around him. It wasn't long before he grunted "Damn" as he pulled almost all the way out before shooting his release into her. She swallowed it down with ease and licked him clean before he got up and turned around to lay next to her.

"That was awesome, Lea." He kissed her hard, not worrying about the fact that he could taste himself in her mouth. She turned to the side and pressed her throbbing clit against his length and he was instantly hard again.

He sat up and pulled her up with him. He grabbed a condom off the nightstand. "Hands and knees, baby. Face Jasper." Lea did as she was told, and Emmett gave her a playful smack on the butt. "That's it, baby. You have a gorgeous ass, do you know that? I love that tattoo." He bent over and kissed her Southern Cross before he grabbed her hips and thrust himself into her, using her hips as handles to pull her back against him hard. He quickly built up speed and Jasper began touching himself, getting more and more turned on as Emmett created a symphony of grunts and skin slaps as Lea moaned. Jasper loved the way her breasts rocked and swayed beneath her.

"Put your head down, baby. I wanna get in deeper." Emmett growled. Lea lowered herself off her elbows so her head was now resting on her hands and screamed as Emmett pounded into her, filling her even more than before.

"God, yes, Emmett. That's it. Faster." She opened her eyes to see Jasper staring back at her, his own eyes clouded with desire as he stroked himself over his jeans. That was all she needed to send her over the edge yet again. Her walls tightened around Emmett and he pulled her flush against him in one final thrust.

They collapsed on the bed together, Emmett careful not to put his full weight on her as he kissed the back of her neck while her breathing returned to normal. "Sorry to fuck and run, baby, but I've got to run. Jasper's gonna finish up for you, okay."

"MmmHmmm" she moaned contentedly.

"Make sure you give me more notice next time so I can arrange to stay the night, k?" He kissed the back of her shoulder blade one more time, gathered his clothes and snuck out the door.

Lea was vaguely aware of Jasper removing his clothes. She started to roll onto her back but he put a hand between her shoulder blades and pushed her back down gently. "Stay there." She heard a bottle open and smelled the strong scent of cinnamon before Jasper straddled her back and started rubbing the oil onto her neck and shoulders. She sighed contentedly as he began the massage. He lifted her slightly so he could reach around her and rub some of the oil on her breasts. It tingled and was slightly hot against her nipples and she moaned as he worked it in.

"Did you like that, darlin'? When Emmett was fucking you from behind?" His silky voice was laced with a southern accent that made her quiver. He pressed his erection into the back of her thigh.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Well, I'm not going to do it like that. I want to see you wrapped around me while I fuck you. I'm going to go slow, so you feel every inch of me inside you. I want to see your eyes roll into the back of your head when I make you come for me. Now roll over." He lifted himself on his knees so she could roll onto her back beneath him.

"Yes, Jasper, please…" Lea begged. Something about his voice made her need him. Bad.

"Patience, darlin'," he chuckled as he rubbed the last of the lotion from his hands onto her sex. The heat made her buck into his hands. He began rubbing her clit with his thumb as he took her nipple into his mouth. "Exquisite." He swirled his tongue around her, licking every bit of the cinnamon lotion from her nipples. He was an expert at this, he could bring a woman to orgasm just by licking her breasts alone. Lea began bucking against his hand, over and over, searching for the additional friction she needed to come off from the precipice he was keeping her at the edge of. He wasn't letting her come, just yet, though. He wanted her to beg for it.

"Please, Jasper, don't tease me anymore, I can't take it. I. Need. To. Come." He lifted removed his hand and she groaned. Jasper kissed her gently and ran his fingers along her cheekbone. "You are so beautiful," he whispered as he slowly, so achingly slowly, entered her. He began nibbling on her ear as he caressed her cheeks, her shoulder, her arms, her stomach, every part of her he could reach was gifted with his touch as he made love to her. Their eyes locked together and he gradually began to pick up the pace. He kissed her again sweetly and began massaging her clit with his fingers as he thrust in and out, harder now.

"Come with me, darlin'," he arched his back and moaned as he reached his orgasm. She reached hers the moment he said "darlin'." Afterwards, he let her lay her head on his chest and cuddle for a few minutes while he played with her hair.

"Come on, let's get you a bath, honey." He pulled a bottle of passion fruit scented bubble bath from his bag and took her hand as he led her into the bathroom. He quickly ran the water and began lighting the candles he had placed around the room earlier. He poured her some champagne, massaged her feet and gently washed her back for her. He kissed her sweetly on the forehead.

"I hope you enjoyed that, Lea. I would love to accompany Emmett again the next time you visit."

"Me, too, Jasper. I think I'm going to have to book a lot more trips to the States." He chuckled and kissed her forehead again before leaving. She headed straight for the nightstand when she got out of the tub, heading straight for the chocolate Adonis she knew she would find there. After that workout, she needed the calories.


	3. Jill

_**A/N: ** _For those of you that don't know/remember, Adrian was an OC from Lessons who was quite popular. :)

* * *

**Jill**

After her three hour long 'interview' with Adrian, Lillie grabbed her phone and started checking her missed calls. _Damn_, she thought. Jill had called four times. That woman was a sex fiend. She'd gone through more of Lillie's boys than she could count. Emmett was the only one who was ever able to satisfy her, and even then, only with assistance. Lillie prayed to Adonis that Jill was on Emmett's short list of clients he would still see. She thanked the gods when she saw Jill's name towards the top of the list.

"Jill, love, how's it been? What can I do for you?"

"Good morning, Miss Lillie. How are you? I was just wondering if you could spare Emmett and Edward tonight for a few hours? I could really use their help moving some furniture." Jill was nothing if not discreet.

"For you, anything," Lillie said, and she meant it. Jill had high standards, but she was an absolute doll of a client. When she hung up the phone, she took a deep sigh before calling Edward. He was supposed to be going to Lillie's that night for a private session, and for the second time in a week, she was canceling on him and sending him on assignment instead.

Edward picked up the phone on the first ring. "Lillie, love, I was just about to call you. I thought I'd pick up dinner on the way over tonight. How does Thai sound?" Truth be told, it sounded heavenly. Edward always knew exactly how to please her, in more ways than one, and she found herself beginning to care deeply for him. It scared her, and she knew it was a bad idea to fall for one of her boys. That's why she had started calling Jasper instead anytime she had a sudden itch. Well, one of the reasons. Edward had made no efforts to hide his jealousy on that fact, and had doubled his efforts to spend 'alone time' with her. So she knew he was not going to be happy about tonight, but Edward should know by now that it was business first in Lillie's book.

"How about we save Thai for tomorrow? I need you to visit one of my regulars tonight." Lillie was met with silence on the phone. She waited. Finally, he answered in a strained voice.

"Lillie, I can't do this anymore. You know how I feel. If you don't feel something for me too, then you should just say so and quit jerking me around."

"I'm not jerking you around, Edward. Lea is one of my good friends and best clients and called on very short notice – everyone else was booked. Jill asked for you and Emmett by name." Edward remembered Jill. She was the gorgous one who liked it rough. He decided that was just what he needed tonight.

"Fine, I'll go. Hell, put me back on regular rotation if you want. Why don't you call Jasper and see if he'll bring you Thai." Lillie was beyond furious.

"Maybe I will at that. Consider yourself back in the field, Edward. Oh, and by the way, it's Miss Lillie to you." She hung up the phone and texted the info to Emmett.

Emmett called Edward. "You remember Jill, don't ya? We're in for some fun tonight!"

"Definitely. Emm, I want to be in charge of this one, alright?"

"Sure thing, bro. Everything alright? What's eatin' ya?" Emmett had a very good guess what was eating him, or rather _not_ eating him at the moment. Sometimes Emmett thought those two should just elope and get it over with; they already acted like an old married couple. As long as she didn't mind sharing him with clients, and he didn't mind sharing her with the rest of the NCB team, it would be a match made in heaven.

"Nothing. Just don't forget the extra supplies for tonight, alright?"

"Yeah, man, you got it."

When Jill answered the door for them an hour later, she was already naked. "Boys! Good to see you! Hope you don't mind me getting started without you. I've got a big day tomorrow. Let's skip all the candles and get right down to business, shall we?"

"Hot Damn!" Emmett shouted enthusiastically. Both men kicked off their shoes by the door. Edward began stripping as he followed her down the hallway, dropping clothes along the way as he went.

No sooner had they reached the bedroom, then Jill grabbed a pillow and threw it at Edward's feet. "I've been waiting for this all day," she moaned as she dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth. Jill loved that he was hard for her already. She licked the tip and relished the spicy flavor before plunging him deep into her mouth, stroking him with her hand as she relaxed her throat and took him even deeper. Edward moaned in pleasure and grabbed a fistful of hair, thrusting into her mouth with a vengeance as she twirled her tongue around him, sucking in her cheeks and applying just the right amount of pressure with her teeth. She reached between his legs and started running her finger up and down the seam of his balls and he exploded into her. He continued thrusting until she had sucked every last drop off his glorious member.

Edward removed himself from her mouth and smiled softly at her, caressing her cheekbone with his thumb. Emmett was standing off to the side, now naked as well, stroking himself.

"That was awesome, baby. I'm jealous. You're going to have to do that for me, too. But first, I want you on that bed. Now." Emmett growled with desire.

Jill crawled up on the bed and Edward replaced the pillow under her head before taking her wrists and promptly tying them to the headboard with silk scarves. Then he moved to the footboard and scooted her down by the ankles until her arms were straight and taut before tying each foot to the footboard so she was spread in an X on the bed.

"That's just the way I like you, love. Emmett straddled her arms, staying on his knees as he leaned over her and grabbed the headboard for support. "Now, how about me?" Jill nodded in agreement and opened her mouth to him. She had very limited movement in this position so all she could do was suck and lick while Emmett controlled the strokes. He was careful to not go too hard or too fast, watching her face intently for her reactions. She moaned around him as Edward had crawled between her legs and lifted her up by the hips, thrusting himself into her with one, smooth, hard stroke, pulling her against him as he pushed with such force that she was certain she would have bruises commemorating his fingertips squeezing into her flesh. She couldn't have cared less. He reached around and grabbed her by her butt cheeks, squeezing and spreading them with every stroke, each one harder than the last until he felt her start to quiver around him. Emmett pulled out of her and moved to the side, wrapping himself in a towel he'd placed on the bed as he orgasmed, not wanting to come in her mouth while she was in the throes of passion. Safety first, after all. It would do no one any good for her to choke.

"Come for me, now, Jill. I want to hear you." He pinched her clit gently and she exploded with her climax as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she screamed Edward's name.

Edward gently slid out of her and kissed his way up her torso, paying special attention to her nipples, that were practically crying out for his tongue. His kissed her sweetly as he and Emmett began untying her from her restraints.

"Do you have time for a shower, baby?" Emmett coo'ed in her ear.

"Absolutely," she said and Emmett swept her off the bed and picked her up bridal style. Edward grabbed a couple of bottles from their bag and scooted in front of them to get the water warmed up.

Emmett set her carefully inside the shower and got in facing her, while Edward slipped in behind her. Emmett grabbed the hand held shower head and soaked her hair first, then sprayed her body before returning it to the base. Edward grabbed the first bottle and squirted some cherry-vanilla shampoo and massaging her scalp as he washed her hair. Emmett squirted some body wash with the same scent on a mesh loofa and lathered it up before he began washing her down, free hand following behind the loofa caressing every inch of her front before turning her around and washing her back. Edward grabbed the shower head and rinsed her chest off before leaning over to take her nipple into his mouth. He angled the spray to hit her between her legs as he slid two fingers inside her with his other hand.

Emmett was by then on his knees, cleansing and massaging her butt and the back of her thighs, and she leaned against him for support as Edward turned the sprayer to 'massage' and spreading her folds to point it directly on her clit before returning his fingers inside her, his thrusts taking on a steadily increasing rhythm as he curled his fingers inside her to hit her most sensitive spot. Emmett spread her buttocks and licked a circle around her backdoor, eliciting a loud moan from her. His tongue made a few more laps, applying more and more pressure until he felt her push backwards into him, wanting more. He replaced his tongue with his finger, swirling conditioner around her rim. He loved the way she was clenching and unclenching, desperate for his touch. When he was certain she was sufficiently lubricated, he slid one finger in and began thrusting in time with Edward, who still had two fingers inside her and was adding a third. The force of the assault of her senses sent her over the edge in mere seconds, and Emmett stood back up so she could fall onto his chest until the spasms died down.

Panting now, Jill was a little surprised when Emmett spun her around yet again and picked her up, pressing her back against the wall and wrapping her legs around him as he entered her. Emmett pinched and played with her nipples as he pounded into her relentlessly, her back sliding up and down the tiles as he went. He kissed her then, their tongues dancing in their mouths.

"Come on, baby, you've got one more in you, I know you do. I want to feel your muscles clench around me as you come," Emmett groaned as he nibbled her ear between strokes. He bit down lightly and she came yet again. He tried to set her down, but her legs gave way and Edward quickly caught her around the waist before she collapsed.

"Silly Jill," he said with a chuckle. The boys took time drying her off with the Turkish cotton bath towels they had brought with them to match the NCB robe she already owned. They slipped her robe on her and Emmett carried her to bed. He kissed her nose as he tucked her in, then Edward came over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks, love, this was just what I needed."

"Me, too," she said with a sigh as she dozed off, exhausted and satisfied. She awoke to two chocolate Adonis' next to her coffee pot, which they had already prepared for her so all she had to do was turn it on. _I love those guys,_ she thought with a sigh.


	4. Juliet

**Juliet**

Juliet was a high ranking official for the French Embassy. Her job was very rewarding, but left little time for anything else. She looked at the business card in her desk with a sigh. NCB, Inc. She had met Lillie at a fundraiser for international relief efforts. Every lady in the room, representing five continents and probably 30 countries, seemed to know who Lillie was. Juliet remembered her date, a dazzling gentleman with messy bronze hair and emerald green eyes. _Some girls have all the luck._ She and Lillie struck up a pleasant conversation at the bar and before she even knew what hit her, she was telling Lillie her life story, right down to how isolated she felt in a strange country with no friends and no prospects, nothing but her work to keep her busy. When her escort returned to ask her to dance, Lillie slipped her card across the table before giving Juliet a hug goodbye. "I like you, Juliet. If you're ever in need of…male companionship…give me a call." With that, the two twirled onto the dance floor, two shades of red complimenting each other perfectly. Juliet was in awe of how they were lost in each other's eyes, and found herself wishing she had someone like that in her life. Another lady walked up to the bar at that moment and noticed the card. Juliet recognized her as a member of the U.N.

"You're a lucky girl. I've known Lillie three years now, and I still haven't gotten one of those…" she glanced over at Lillie and her date, "…or one of those," she said softly and with a sigh.

And so it was that Juliet found herself staring at Lillie's card. Juliet picked the card up and dialed the first few digits before hanging up. After two more tries, she finally got up the nerve to allow the phone to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Lillie? This is Juliet, from the party a couple of weeks ago." When Lillie didn't automatically reply, she continued. "The international relief fundraiser at the Waldorf."

"Oh! Juliet, of course! I'm so sorry, dear. What can I do for you?"

"Well…I was just thinking about what you said…and…um…I think I would like to…I mean, I need…oh, shoot."

"Not to worry, dear, I understand. What time will you be home tonight?"

"Around 7pm, I think."

"Alright, then, 7. What's the address?" Juliet gave her the address and let her know that it was a secure-access building, so she would have to meet whomever at the gate. Lillie picked up on her nervousness.

"Never fear. I know just what you need. I will have Edward meet you at your gate at 7pm. You will remember him, he attended the party with me. I'll have him bring a friend along. Please, call me tomorrow and let me know how your evening went, okay?"

Lillie smiled to herself as she made the call to Edward. It was a brilliant move on her part, she thought. She was sending him to Juliet the very day after he told her to put him back on rotation, just to prove a point. Well, that, and she saw the way Juliet was looking at Edward at the party. But she was going to have him take Jasper with him, so he would know that she wasn't enjoying Thai food with Jasper while he was on the job.

"Yes, _Miss_ Lillie. What can I do for you?" His formal tone was biting and meant to hurt, but she just chuckled. This was going to be fun.

"I have an assignment for you tonight. It's the French diplomat we met at the party a couple of weeks ago." Edward remembered her. She was a pretty girl, and very intelligent.

"Fine. Text me the info." Edward started to hang up the phone but put it back to his ear when Lillie spoke again.

"Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes, Lillie?"

"Take Jasper with you."

"You mean, he's not going to your house tonight?" Edward was doing a poor job at hiding his surprise and glee.

"No, Edward, I'll be spending the evening alone. I have a lot of work to catch up on. I'm meeting Emmett for burgers to go over the blueprints for the new club and then I am going to catch up on some much needed rest."

"Alright then," Edward's voice was suddenly softer. "Sweet dreams, my Lillie."

Juliet was walking home in the rain. She held her hand out from under her umbrella, and the rain felt warm on her skin. She was enjoying it so much that she forgot she was supposed to be meeting someone. She put down her umbrella and turned her face up to the sky, hands upturned as she twirled in a circle. Suddenly she felt an arm around her waist and someone holding onto her hand. She jumped, startled, only to see a pair of stunning green eyes smiling back at her. He placed his cheek against hers as he began dancing with her as he sang softly in her ear.

"I'm singing in the rain…just singing in the rain…what a wonderful feeling….I'm happy again…" When the song was over, he dipped her and kissed her neck. She heard clapping behind them and looked up to see a blond haired man smiling at them as he applauded.

"Bravo, Edward. I am impressed." Edward smiled in pride as he returned his gaze to Juliet. He seemed to be pondering something for a moment, looking around at their surroundings. He pulled her against his chest and whispered in her ear.

"Lovely Juliet, have you ever made love in the rain?"

"No?"

"Would you like to?" Juliet was stunned. She knew why they were there, of course, but she wasn't expecting this. Then again, they were already soaked.

"Yes, but not here. There are gardens in the back, inside the gate. There won't be anyone there in this weather." Edward took her hand.

"After you." She led Edward and Jasper inside the gate and locked it behind her. Jasper, who was under an umbrella and holding a large bag asked if she would be so kind as to let him in so he could 'set up' while she was outside with Edward. She had no idea what that meant, but she figured it had to be something good. She opened the door for him and let him in. Then she and Edward began following the stone pathway to the gardens. Edward had his hand on the small of her back and was rubbing his thumb soothingly against her spine. The rain was still falling softly, caressing her. As they entered the gardens, she was surrounded by the smell of rain and roses. She inhaled deeply and sighed as they sat down on a large stone bench.

"What was that for?" Edward asked curiously.

"It sounds silly, but this is the most at peace I've been in a long time." Edward leaned over and kissed her sweetly. She melted immediately into his kiss, but then something occurred to her, something that had been bugging her all day.

"But, I thought, you and Lillie, I mean, it just seemed like…" Edward put his finger on her lips to stop her, then replaced it with his own. His eyes looked sad for just a moment but then it was gone.

"In my world, it's important to understand the difference between love and sex. Confusing the two often leads to heartache. But that is nothing for you to concern yourself with." Juliet probably would have gone deep in thought about what he'd said, but Edward kissed her again, this time more passionately and all coherent thought was lost to her. His warm, soft tongue caressed her lip and she sighed as he deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing and exploring one another. His deft fingers began unbuttoning her blouse and sliding it off her wet body. The new flesh exposed to the elements tingled as the raindrops ran down her chest. She looked down to find her now soaked white lace bra left nothing to the imagination. Edward followed her gaze. "You really are lovely, Juliet." Edward bent his head down and suckled her nipple through the thin material. She arched her back and put her hands behind her on the bench for support.

Edward slid his hands up her thigh, his fingers splayed as he caressed his way towards her hip, pushing the hem of her skirt up along with him. When he reached her panties, he hooked his finger around the sides and pulled them down while he turned his attention to her other nipple. Once they were on the ground, he reached behind her and unhooked her bra, quickly removing it. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, but left them on, reaching down to free himself from the confines of his boxers. She gasped when she saw his erection twitching as the rain fell on it. He didn't give her much time to ponder this, however. Edward reached over, grabbed her by the hips, and lifted her so she was now straddling him, her feet flat on the bench on either side of him. He pushed her skirt up and out of the way and lowered her onto him. It had been a long time, far too long, for Juliet, so she was thankful when he released her and allowed her to lower herself onto him at her own pace. She looked into his eyes and found they were clouded with desire, darker now than they were before. When he was fully sheathed within her, she could feel the cold teeth of his zipper brush against her clit and instinctively moved away from it, but when she thrust down again, she found herself grinding against it, loving the increased friction.

Edward's arms were around her waist now, supporting her as she slowly moved up and down against him. She leaned back and felt the rain fall on her naked torso, teasing her nipples until they were even harder than before, and moaned when Edward licked a drop of water from the tip of her peak. He began softly kissing and licking every bit of skin he could reach from this position until Juliet could take no more. She clung to him, their bodies sealed together by the moisture between them, her head buried in the crook of his neck as her orgasm exploded throughout her body.

"Oh my god, Edward!" She exclaimed, and in the distance she heard the crackling sound of lightening. Edward thrust into her and groaned with his own release as the thunder rumbled. He held her tight for only a moment as the rain began to pick up, changing into a downpour.

"We'd better get inside," he said as he gently set her on her feet, taking off his jacket and putting it on her since her blouse was now covered in mud. She picked up her top and shoes and Edward draped his arm over her shoulder as they began walking to the house. She scooted out from under him to run a few steps ahead.

"Water Puddle!" she shouted as she jumped high in the air and landed in the middle of the puddle, splashing Edward with the spray. Juliet giggled as she took off running, but he was faster and soon had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind, spinning her as he caught her.

"You're going to pay for that later," he said with a laugh as he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way into the house. Juliet gasped when they entered the house. The room was filled with patchouli scented candles lit throughout the living room. Jasper looked up from the couch, where he was lounging and laughed heartily as he stood up.

"Edward, you look like a drenched rat," Jasper laughed. "You, on the other hand," he said as he reached Juliet. "You, darlin', look absolutely amazing wet." Edward put her down gently and Jasper pulled her into a kiss, crashing their lips together. His tongue pushed between her lips and she succumbed to his wishes, reveling in the taste of him while Edward removed what was left of her clothing. She moaned when he pulled away all too quickly. "Be right back, honey. We can't have you catching a cold, now, can we." Jasper disappeared down the hall and returned with an armful of unfolded bathtowels. He tossed one to Edward before setting one on the back of the sofa. With the remaining towel, he began drying her off. The towel was warm, almost hot, just out of the dryer, and felt so sensuous against her now chilled body. Jasper slowly and thoroughly dried every inch of her body, then turned her around to dry her hair, running his fingers through it to get out the knots as he went. He wrapped her head in the towel, grabbed the dry towel, still warm, from the couch to wrap around her body. Edward was now naked and dry, his towel wrapped loosely around his hips. He kissed her shoulder.

"Mind if I put these in the dryer for a while, love?" he asked.

"No, of course not. Second door on the right." Edward smiled a crooked smile at her and headed down the hall. She returned her attention to Jasper, who was emerging from her kitchen with a tray with three steaming coffee mugs, all bearing the NCB crest.

"I thought you might enjoy some mulled wine, darlin'. Perfect for an evening like this." He set the tray down on the coffee table and handed her one. She sipped it and the spicy sweet warmth slid down her throat. It was heavenly.

"This is delicious. You made this?"

"Yes. It's Miss Lillie's recipe. I'll be sure to tell her you like it. Feeling better now?" Juliet nodded, taking another sip. Jasper set down his mug, then took hers and set it down as well.

"Good, because I don't think I can wait any more." Juliet's eyes grew wide as Jasper began unbuttoning his dress shirt, slowly, one button at a time, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest. He smirked a little as he slid it off behind him and tossed it aside. Her eyes were locked on his fingers as he unbuttoned his slacks, moved the zipper down one tooth at a time, then dropped the pants to his ankles and kicked them off. He was not wearing underwear.

"Oh My!" Juliet exclaimed, putting her hand over her mouth, embarrassed at her outburst. Jasper responded by ripping the towel from her body and pulling her against him.

"I'm glad I please you," he whispered as he nibbled her ear and pressed his erection into her thigh. He laid her on the couch and began exploring her body in earnest, laying kisses all over her chest. His hand wandered to her apex and he moaned when he realized how wet she was.

"Oh, darlin'. So wet," he murmured against her stomach as he entered her with his fingers, pumping steadily as he rubbed her tiny bundle of nerves with his thumb. Her hips bucked against his hand, silently begging for more. Jasper thrust deeper into her, up to his knuckles. He curved his fingers and explored with every thrust until he found what he was looking for and Juliet screamed his name as she came. He removed his fingers quickly and positioned himself at her entrance.

She had not even time to come down from her orgasm when he drove into her, and she immediately came again, her muscles squeezing against Jasper as he filled her. Jasper set a quick pace and thrust hard into her, holding onto her shoulder for support, pulling a little with each thrust to ensure maximum penetration. His other hand ghosted over her, squeezing her breasts, caressing her neck, finally finding its way to where they were joined. He began teasing her clit, the sound of their skin slapping together echoed the sound of the thunderstorm outside, hard and relentless.

"Come for me, Juliet," Jasper groaned as he orgasmed, and she did, soaring higher than she had ever soared before. He gently removed himself and settled behind her on the couch, spooning her and kissing her neck softly as she drifted back to Earth.

"I wasn't too hard on you, was I, darlin'?" He murmured. She shook her head and he smiled as he kissed her again.

"Good. Would you like a bath?" Juliet sighed at the thought. Muscles she didn't even know she had were suddenly aching.

Jasper took her by the hands and helped her up. "Go on. I'm going to warm these drinks up and I'll be right behind you." He gave her a playful smack on the butt as she walked past him.

When she walked in her bathroom, she found it too was lit with the most romantic candlelight. The bath was already prepared, with rose petals floating above the steamy water.

"Come, love, let me help you in." He held her hand as she stepped in the water and wrapped her hair in a loose bun for her. It was the perfect temperature and Juliet's entire body was relaxing. Edward put some lotion on his hands and rubbed them together to warm it up. He firmly but gently began rubbing her neck and shoulders until she felt like her very bones had turned to mush. Edward rinsed her off and guided her back so her head rested on the pillow. Jasper had returned with the mulled wine and handed them each a glass.

"To a lovely evening with the lovely Juliet," he toasted and they clinked mugs. Edward massaged her feet and calves as they all enjoyed their beverage. Jasper stepped out for a moment and returned with a chocolate Adonis statue on a plate.

"Normally we would leave this by the bed, but I thought you might enjoy it with your wine. They should complement each other nicely." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Edward did the same. She took a bite of the chocolate and closed her eyes, moaning at the taste on her tongue. When she opened her eyes, they were gone.


	5. Cella

**A/N:** *Peeks around computer monitor* Is it safe to come out yet? I feel like I jinxed everyone, talking about how I took this down after the witch hunt and then up pops witch hunt 2.0. It seems like the hub-bub has died down, so I thought I'd try posting again. Hopefully I can continue to stay under the radar. :) For those of you looking for Searching for Lost Souls - I haven't forgotten. If you follow me on Facebook, you'll know it's been a bit crazy for me, what with poisonous spider bites, foster kittens, book promotions and a little strep throat thrown in for kicks. But I'm working on it!

* * *

**Cella**

Cella was one of the most prominent artists of her age. Her works were currently being showcased at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. It was opening night, and as she walked the crowd with a glass of champagne in her hand, she took a moment to look around and let it all sink in.

A tall, thin woman with red hair pulled up in a French twist wearing a red gown appeared next to her, with two gorgeous men in tuxedos at her side. "I love this one the most. It really captures the essence of the subject's soul, don't you think?" she purred to the men.

"If you like it so much, darlin', why don't you buy it? It would look lovely over the fireplace in the library," said the blond man to her left.

"Personally, love, I think the one we were looking at earlier is more in tune with your personality. It was a much more sensuous piece. This one strikes me as almost mournful." This man, with the auburn hair that just begged to have fingers running through it, shocked Cella with his insight.

"Hmmm…I see your point, Edward. Still, something about this one calls to me. Maybe the fact that it is so melancholy. I know, I will buy this one for Carlisle for his birthday, and the other one for myself."

"This piece IS mournful, as the other is sensuous. My art often reflects my emotions at the time. I'm very impressed." Suddenly three sets of eyes were appraising her. Both men took a step backwards to allow Lillie center stage.

"My name's Lillie. You must be Cella." Lillie and Cella shook hands. "I love your work. It almost sings to me." Cella suddenly felt an urge to do something for this woman who was such a big fan of her work.

"Follow me, I'd like to show you something." Without a word, Lillie and her two companions followed Cella through a metal door to the staging area of the museum. There were several other pieces of Cella's work that had not been put on display. One of them caught Lillie's eye almost immediately. It reminded Lillie of a Greek relief painting, but much more sensual. It was of a red haired woman in the arms of two lovers. Her head was thrown back and one was kissing her collarbone in front of her while the other was behind her kissing her shoulder. If Lillie hadn't known better, she would have thought the painting was of her, Edward, and Jasper. She was so caught up in the emotions that the painting brought forth, she didn't realize when she spoke her thoughts aloud.

"She loves them both," Lillie whispered. The two men gasped in unison as they looked to see what she was talking about.

"If you like it, it's yours. Consider it a gift." Lillie had tears in her eyes as she felt someone's arms wrap around her.

"We love you, too, love," Edward whispered in her ear. Jasper moved into her line of vision, tearing her eyes away from the magnificent painting.

"We should do something in return, don't you think?" Lillie did not meet his gaze, but nodded her head. She felt him kiss her cheek before he walked over to Cella. Edward squeezed her in a tight hug.

"I'm going to go with him. It's only right. I'll come by later and bring you the painting if that's alright." His breath tickled her ear and she never wanted him to let go, and she knew she was getting dangerously close to crossing her own lines. Still, her heart spoke before her brain could stop it.

"Would you pick up some Thai food on the way?" she asked as a tear rolled down her cheek. Edward kissed it away before releasing her.

"Of course, love. I'll see you back home in a couple of hours."

Cella didn't understand what was happening. Lillie kissed her on both cheeks and thanked her, saying something about returning the favor, and then she was gone. Her two companions, however, remained.

"My name is Jasper, and this is Edward," the blond man with the deep blue eyes said as he handed her a business card with the NCB crest. "We work for Miss Lillie, and she would like to repay you for your kindness. We specialize in providing our clients with pleasure."

Cella's eyes opened wide as realization set in. Suddenly Edward was behind her, running his fingers seductively through her hair. "What he is trying to say is, if you wish for he and I to fuck you senseless tonight until you beg for mercy, we will make that dream come true for you." Cella began hyperventilating at the thought, and Edward chuckled behind her.

Jasper took her by the hand and led her out the door with the 'exit' sign above it. "Come on, darlin', we don't bite. Much." Jasper lifted an eyebrow suggestively. Cella was vaguely aware of getting in a limo and giving the driver instructions to her hotel. No sooner had she closed the door to her suite then Jasper and Edward began kissing and caressing every inch of her body. She wasn't even certain who had removed which articles of her clothing or when, but she found herself standing in the middle of her hotel suite, naked, with Jasper on his knees in front of her. Her senses returned to her with a fiery flash when his tongue touched her lower lips and his hand began working it's way up her thigh. Edward was once again behind her, she leaned against him for support as Jasper spread her legs apart and scooted in between them for easier access.

"Let me explain to you what's going to happen," Edward coo'ed in her ear as he began fondling her breasts. "First, Jasper is going to lick and finger you until you scream for mercy and you come so hard your legs won't hold you up anymore." Edward pinched her nipples a little and Cella moaned. "Then, he's going to take you into the bedroom and let you ride him like you've never done before." Cella could feel the wetness in her legs increase and her folds began throbbing as all the blood in her body rushed to them. Jasper had spread her open and was thrusting two fingers into her core, slowly, as he continued to lick and nibble her clit. She spread her legs even further apart and Edward wrapped his arms around her waist to support her. "Then right after you come for a second time, I'm going to join you. I'm going to coat myself in your juices and show you pleasures you didn't even know your body was capable of." With that, the spring that had been tightening in her stomach exploded and she saw stars behind her closed eyes as she climaxed.

"Oh my god," she panted.

"That's only the beginning, darlin'," Jasper smirked as he picked her up bridal style and took her into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed, crawled up next to her and pulled her on top of him. He maneuvered her hips so she dropped down onto his length in one swift movement, and Cella moaned at the feeling of being filled by this gorgeous man. It unleashed a passion in her she had never felt before. She placed her hands on the planes of his chest for support and began a frantic pace, smashing herself against him with every stroke, willing him even deeper inside. He was caressing her arms, her neck, her chest and back with such a feather light touch that was in such sharp contradiction to her movements that he left of a trail of tingles wherever he touched. When Jasper felt her begin to clench around him, he reached down and pinched her clit lightly. "Let it go. Come for me." His voice was so sexy and commanding, she had no choice but to comply.

Cella collapsed on his stomach and he let her rest a moment as she came down from her orgasm. Suddenly she felt a second pair of hands touching her, lifting her by her hips, causing Jasper to remove himself from inside her.

"We're not done with you yet," Edward said with a smirk. He slid into her from behind and pounded into her a few times, spreading and groping her butt cheeks in a most delicious way. Cella started to lean into his strokes with her hips, when suddenly he pulled out. She moaned from the absence, but Jasper slid back into her at that moment, then held still as he kissed her deeply. She was all but lost in the flavor of Jasper's tender kisses when she felt Edward spread her cheeks again. This time, he placed himself at her entrance. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder before sitting back up, running his fingers up and down her back as he slowly entered her. Cella moaned into Jasper's mouth, but did nothing to stop Edward as he continued, inch by inch until he was completely sheathed in her. Jasper could feel her muscles clench around him as she adjusted to being filled this way, by two men at once. Neither one moved, just kissed and caressed her until she begged for more.

"Please…, yes," she whispered into Jasper's neck as she placed her forehead on his shoulder. Jasper and Edward began a rhythm of alternating thrusts, quickly sending Cella higher than she had ever been before. All conscious thought was lost to her as the sensations overtook her, all she felt was hands and lips and the overpowering feelings inside her as she screamed and moaned in pleasure. Jasper reached his release first, thrusting in her powerfully one last time, followed shortly behind by Edward, who grabbed her hips and lifted her slightly to gain better access as he thrust into her even deeper in before. His last thrust sent her over the edge into oblivion.

Both men carefully eased out of her and took opposing positions on the bed, kissing and caressing her gently until she relaxed. She was so exhausted by the experience that she soon fell asleep.

When she woke up, she found that she had been cleaned up and her silk pajamas had been put on her. If she wasn't so sore, she would have thought it all a dream. She noticed the red light flashing on her hotel phone and called the desk to retrieve her message. She found there was a package waiting for her. She had the bellhop send it up. It was a gift basket from Lillie with a bathrobe, a bottle of coconut bubble bath, and a chocolate statue of Adonis. There was a note attached. "Thank you for my gift. I hope you enjoyed mine as well. Much love, Lillie."


End file.
